


Йип

by Xalatath



Series: Banana Split [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Discrimination, Finn is roe deer, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kacper is badger, M/M, MUH 5HEAD SUMMARY STRIKES AGAIN, Steven and Oskar are foxes, Summer Split Play Off references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vastaya, and Emil just a human, no beta we chillin, Русский | Russian, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: В Рифте он был бесстрашен, на интервью после матчей тоже, но как только дело касалось Финна и его широкой открытой улыбки, Финна и его крепких объятий после выигрыша, Финна и его привычки закидывать свои длиннющие ноги ему поперек колен, пока они сидели летним утро в выходной на солнечной стороне их балкона и пили кофе, Финна и его непослушных кудряшек, которые тот с таким трудом распутывал после душа, Финна и вообще всего, что было связано с Финном, как только дело казалось вот всех этих вещей, Эмиль начинал чувствовать себя распоследним трусом на этой чертовой планете.
Relationships: Emil "Larssen" Larsson/Finn "Finn" Wiestål
Series: Banana Split [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Йип

**Author's Note:**

> Я бы сказала, что это самая странная штука, что я писала, но, кажется, рано загадывать.  
> Текст был вдохновлен игрой Финна на Лиллии, а еще мой друг назвал его Бэмби, так что...  
> С оленьей линькой я немного намудрила, но это было сделано умышленно ^^''
> 
> Спасибо за кудос, комментарии и просмотры <3 Ваша поддержка многое для меня значит (даже если мы все говорим на разных языках).

Из-за сквозняка попытка закрыть входную дверь в их практис рум у Саймона закончилась оглушительным хлопком.

_ О нет, _ только и успел подумать Эмиль, как в следующее мгновение Финн сорвавшись с места почти опрокинул свой игровой стол и унесся из практис рум прочь. 

\- Он теперь себя поедом съест, - сказал на это Оскар и покачал головой. Лисьи уши Стивена нервно дернулись. Каспер вслед за Оскаром тоже покачал головой и проворчал:

\- Это все из-за рогов. Олени всегда нервничают, когда у них старье начинает облезать.

\- И много ты оленей знаешь? - ехидно поинтересовался Оскар.

\- Ну, - Каспер передернул крепкими плечами, - одного Финна мне хватает за глаза.

Эмиль встал, чтобы помочь Саймону и Маркусу с полу опрокинутым столом Финна. К счастью, ничего из рабочего сетапа Финна не сломалось и разбилось, потому что со своего места тот убежал грациозно и очень аккуратно, и, подключая монитор и возвращая провода на место, Эмиль поймал себя на эгоистичной мысли, что ему даже нравится, что Саймон тоже сейчас чувствует себя сбитым с толку. 

Быть не единственным ничего не понимающим  _ человеком _ в команде было приятно.

И не так одиноко.

Финна они нашли в узком коридорчике между кухней и запертой сейчас кладовкой, в которой ничего, кроме коробок из-под техники, пока не хранилось. Финн прятался под заложенной всякой ерундой стремянкой, и Эмиль задался вопросом, как он туда забрался, ничего при этом не свалив.

Выследил его Каспер и ничего удивительного в этом не было. В конце концов, он был джанглером и барсуком. А у барсуков был очень острый нюх.

\- Финн, у меня есть два яблока, я их у Оскара стащил. Если ты вылезешь, то я тебе отдам од...два. Оба два. А еще у Эмиля есть сахар и он с тобой им тоже поделится.

Это было враньем - сахара у Эмиля не было, и даже если бы был, то делиться бы он с Финном им не стал: у того от сахара начинали жутко ныть зубы. К сожалению, как и все оленьи люди, Финн любил кусочки сахара. И яблоки. И еще лизать соль.

А еще, разумеется, Финн не умел чуять ложь, как тот же Оскар. Поэтому вранье с сахаром могло сра...

\- Ты врешь, - донесся до них тихий голос Финна из его убежища.

Эмиль с большим трудом подавил досадливый вздох.  _ Хорошая попытка, Инспайрд. Жалко, неудачная. _

Каспер заворчал.

\- Чего это я вру, - прорвались слова из его недовольного ворчания.

\- Оскар тебе их сам отдал.

\- Даже если так, у меня два яблока. Ты их возьмешь или так и будешь впотьмах под лестницей сидеть?

Финн ничего не ответил, и Эмиль поймал себя на мысли о том, что Финн не вернулся обратно в практис рум только потому, что ему стало стыдно за себя и свои внезапно взявшие над ним верх инстинкты.

За то, что он, как и положено испуганному оленю, убежал в сторону противоположную для него опасному громкому звуку.

Хорошо, что вообще из окна не выскочил.

\- А сахар? - спросил Финн.

Эмиль вопросительно посмотрел на Каспера:  _ мол, ну и каковы наши дальнейшие действия, мистер главный стратег? _ Каспер поскреб аккурат между своими барсучьими ушами и сказал:

\- Ну, сахара нет. Но яблоки есть. Такие же сладкие, как сахар. Даже слаще. Так что давай, вылезай оттуда, Финн. Серьезно, никто на тебя не сердится.

\- Да, - сказал Эмиль, - никто на тебя не сердится. Все хорошо.

И ощутил приятный укол самолюбия от того, что Финн в своем укрытии зашевелился только после его слов.

Он выбрался из-под стремянки медленно и осторожно, щурясь так, словно неяркий свет берлинского утра ослепил его. Каспер протянул ему оба яблока, не мешкаясь, видимо решив, что хватит с него и не убедительного вранья про сахар.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Финн, тут же откусывая большой кусок от яблока в своей правой руке.

Уже начавшиесворачиваться ошметки красного бархата на его рогах, Эмиль и Каспер старались не замечать с одинаковым рвением.

Финн линял и в прошлом году, но тогда все проходило как-то спокойнее. Разве что он машинально чесал рога обо все стены и углы в их офисе, пытаясь досодрать красный бархат со своих новых рогов и это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Анна не заказала стойку в “Икее”. Стойка была для вещей, но в тот момент, как они ее собрали и установили в углу их общей комнаты, она тут же стала стойкой Финна для чесания рогов.

Оленьи люди были стойкими и чуткими, очень осторожными и добрыми, но их было так мало, что ничего удивительного в том, что в отличие от других вастайа, для них не было специальных приспособлений, которые позволяли бы им переносить линьку с меньшим неудобством. Да и больше всего среди них было девушек, а у тех были крохотные едва заметные рожки, которые сбрасывались раз в несколько лет - настолько они были маленькими и незаметными. 

Финн стойко переносил свою линьку в прошлом, но в этом году Эмиль с тревогой смотрел на то, как он даже не пытается обдирать полоски застывшего бархата со своих свежих рогов.

Это все было как-то неправильно.

Конечно же, после вызволения из-под лестницы и после того, как он покончил со вторым яблоком, Финн вернулся в практис рум и извинился (хотя в этом и не было никакой нужды, тут скорее Саймон чувствовал себя виноватым) перед ними всеми, а после обеда, в перерыв, который у них был по расписанию, отправился поговорить с Берни, их психологом. И все казалось, встало на свои места.Эмиль смог даже уговорить себя расслабиться, но тут его аккуратно вывел с кухни в пустую сейчас общую комнату, сказав, что им надо поговорить, Стивен. 

\- Ты должен помочь Финну с рогами.

\- Что? - переспросил Эмиль, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли сейчас Стивен или нет.

\- С рогами. Ну у него эти штуки... Он их не трогает, потому чт... А ладно. Я бы помог ему сам, у меня брат-оленек, я знаю, что нужно сделать, но олени не доверяют лисам в такое время, потому что они - уязвимы, а мы, - Стив замолчал, но его пушистый черный лисий хвост задвигался из стороны в сторону, словно у потревоженной собаки.

Эмиль хотел было возразить, что мол, Финн же понимает, что Стивен - его друг и сокомандник и не собирается его есть, но с другой стороны, Финн раньше и не срывался и не уносился с места от слишком громких звуков, как вот сегодня.

Он прекрасно знал, что иногда вастайи отдаются своим животным инстинктам, когда оказываются в сильных стрессовых ситуациях, и сейчас, с падением в лузер брекет, именно в такой ситуации Финн и находился. 

Как бы там ни было, по ним ударил даже не проигрыш Фнатик - в конце-концов, все шутки про плей-офф бафф были не шутками, и Саймон готовил их к тому, что матч может оказаться не из легких. Ударила по ним совершенно бессмысленная злобная критика, к которой не все оказались готовы. Эмиль привык к тому, что его всегда оценивали максимально критически, проезжаясь по ограниченному пулу, не считая даже хорошим мидлейнером до этого сплита. Но Финн...

Кажется, что Финн был не готов к этому больше их всех.

Вастай со скрипом пускали во все виды спорта, и киберспорт не стал исключением. Их отказывались даже в нем воспринимать всерьез, высмеивая за гон и линьку. И конечно же, Финну прилетело не только за его ограниченный пул чемпионов в текущей мете, Эмиль видел комментарии про то, что тот вместо игры чесал рога об свою клавиатуру, именно поэтому он так много и глупо гиб.

И конечно же, Финн, тоже видел эти комментарии, хотя по договоренности с Анной, на реддит они не ходили. Особенно после неудачных матчей.

\- Почему он не трогает свои рога? - решил все же уточнить у Стивена Эмиль, заметивший, что тот заговорил про это, но себя во время оборвал.

Хвост Стивена снова шевельнулся. Стивен старательно отвел взгляд в сторону, изучая стену, на которой в окружении других рисунков, висела внушительная картина, которую нарисовал Каспер последний раз на их командном творческом тренинге. На ней крайне героический Инспайред душил голыми руками Барона. Выглядела эта картина крайне очень эпично, Эмиль каждый раз натыкаясь на нее, вспоминал свои каракули на уроках рисования в детском саду. 

\- Мне кажется, что он себе  _ не нравится _ , - осторожно сказал Стивен. 

Лисы были очень умны и проницательны и Стивен не был исключением.

Сердце Эмиля неприятно кольнуло. Под  _ не нравится _ скрывалось разумеется совсем другое слово, которое Стивен не захотел произносить сейчас вслух.

Вероятно, он не хотел говорить то, что Финн вероятно  _ противен  _ сам себе.

С понедельника они по общему согласию задерживались на тренировках намного дольше и в тим хаус возвращались намного позже, но в этом Эмиль не видел ничего страшного: они очень хотели выиграть следующий матч, чтобы доказать всем, что одна неудачная игра не перечеркивает весь тот прогресс, который они показали в этот сплит как команда, что они не сделали все, чтобы закрыть первый сид для Ворлдс, а дальше махнули рукой на плей офф, потому что он вроде ничего теперь для них не значил.

Вовсе нет.

Все было совсем не так. И каждый из них - от стаффа до самих игроков, прекрасно знал, что все было абсолютно не так, как писали на реддите и в твиттере. Но почему-то в течение сплита с этим всем было мириться намного легче, чем теперь, после поражения.

До матча оставалось всего пара дней и сегодня они вернулись в тим хаус около одиннадцати. Каспер почти сразу же ушел спать, а остальное разбрелись по своим делам: Оскар ушел говорить с семьей, а Стивен и Финн - смотреть телевизор, чтобы немного расслабиться перед сном. 

Эмиль же решил пойти в душ пораньше и оказалось, что он не был готов остаться наедине со своими тревожными мыслями.

Эмиль весь остаток дня крутил в голове слова Стивена про Финна, и, время от времени, глядя на ставшие теперь неряшливыми рога друга, постепенно пришел к выводу, что Стивен был прав. Финну была нужна его помощь.

Они начали ладить с первого совместного дня в команде и сдружились очень быстро, а потом Эмиль все чаще и чаще стал ловить себя на мысли, что кажется ему хотелось бы сблизиться с Финном еще больше и что кажется сам Финн хочет примерно того же. Но они играли в одной команде, они были, черт возьми, ответственными сокомандниками, так что свои чувства надо было все же держать под контролем - так себе говорил Эмиль, на деле понимая, что просто боится.

Не было ни одной параллельной вселенной, в которой бы кто-то из них двих поставил свои чувства выше командных целей и блага. В этом они с Финном были удивительно похожи и это была еще одна из причин - глубокая ответственность - почему они начали так хорошо ладить.

Так что, в глубине души, Эмиль просто боялся, что если они вдруг... в общем, если он предложит Финну, короче...

_ Облажаться. _

Эмиль боялся облажаться.

Казалось бы, они с Финном успели узнать друг друга за эти пару лет со всех сторон, так что стоило бы ему расслабиться, и просто позволить событиям развиваться по единственному логичному пути для двух людей, которые испытывали уже друг к другу глубокую и не совсем дружескую симпатию, но Эмиль постоянно думал, что если он так и поступит, то все пойдет криво и косо, совершенно не так, что то, что у них уже есть с Финном, окончательно развалится, и он потеряет его еще раньше, чем кто-то из них перейдет в другую команду.

Что их симпатия окажется в итоге ярким яблоком, под красивой лаковой кожурой которого будут копошиться черви.

Все сгниет.

В Рифте он был бесстрашен, на интервью после матчей тоже, но как только дело касалось Финна и его широкой открытой улыбки, Финна и его крепких объятий после выигрыша, Финна и его привычки закидывать свои длиннющие ноги ему поперек колен, пока они сидели летним утро в выходной на солнечной стороне их балкона и пили кофе, Финна и его непослушных кудряшек, которые тот с таким трудом распутывал после душа, Финна и вообще всего, что было связано с Финном, как только дело казалось вот всех этих вещей, Эмиль начинал чувствовать себя распоследним трусом на этой чертовой планете.

_ Но тебе надо просто помочь ему разобраться с его рогами, так? Ты же не зовешь его за себя. _

Стивен был прав, помочь Финну мог только он, Эмиль.

Лисам в своем состоянии Финн не доверял и если он мог бы, наверное, со скрипом подпустить к себе Стивена, то Оскару бы точно не позволил к себе притронуться - тот был взрослее и сильнее, а Каспер был бы слишком неаккуратным и мог бы случайно сделать что-то не то. А кого-то из не сокомандников Финн бы просить в жизни не стал - ему стало бы стыдно от своей несамостоятельности, он же взрослый парень.

_ А я, _ подумал Эмиль _ ,  _ заходя в их гостиную,  _ его друг. Я могу помочь. _

А еще я - человек и поэтому для него безопасен.

Финн со Стивеном собирались перед сном посмотреть телевизор, но когда Эмиль подошел к дивану, то обнаружил, что телевизор - выключен, Стивен свернулся на краю дивана в клубок, и дремлет, накрывшись своим хвостом, а Финн сидит на противоположном от него краю и залипает в телефон. 

Финн словно почувствовал его приближение, испуганно обернулся в сторону Эмиля и тому на мгновение показалось, что еще чуть-чуть и тот снова обратится в бегство.

Его рога выглядели все так же неряшливо - Эмиль в тайне надеялся, что Финн этим вечером, как и год назад, аккуратно уберет ставший ненужным бархат.

Но этого не произошло.

Он выставил перед собой руки в успокаивающем жесте, чувствуя себя от этого невыносимо глупо. Глупее был бы только попросить Финна не бояться себя.

\- Что случилось? - спросил у него Финн.

\- Ты просто выглядел так, словно убежать хотел. Словно, я тебя напугал.

\- Ты меня не испугал. И я не хотел от тебя сбежать, - но оленьи уши Финна в этот момент нервно зашевелились - Эмиль столько раз видел, как лошади абсолютно так же начинали, как говорил отец "прячь" ушами, что он снова с трудом подавил расстроенный вздох, - честно-честно.

\- Я подумал, что может мне стоит тебе помочь.

\- С чем?

У Эмиля закралось подозрение, что Финн специально разыгрывает недоумение. Но он тут же отмел эту мысль - Финн не только не умел чуять ложь, он еще сам был ужасным вруном. И еще более ужасным притворщиком. Поэтому в "Я никогда не" играть с ним было всегда бесполезно - Финн всегда проигрывал.

\- Твои рога. Мне кажется, что тебе нужно немного помощи с ними.

\- А, - Финн фыркнул, - все в порядке. Это все само...

\- Финн, - мягко остановил его Эмиль, - слушай, я все понимаю. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, то все нормально. Если тебе не нужна...

\- Но если ты хочешь помочь, - остановил его вдруг Финн и Эмилю показалось, что у него немного покраснели скулы. Хотя черт возьми в гостинной ни черта не было видно - единственным источником света был ночник, который почему-то стоял на полу.

Ему показалось.

Финн покосился на спящего Стивена.

\- Наверное, лучше ко мне в комнату пойти.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Эмиль, стараясь изо всех сил игнорировать то, какими внезапно слабыми сделались у него колени.

Конечно же, до этого он внимательно прочитал все советы, которые смог найти. Памяток для домашних, чьи родственникам посчастливилось с рождения носить в себе гены оленьего племени вместе с рогами, было предостаточно. И в удалении бархата с рогов не было ничего страшного. В самых худших вариантах, конечно, требовалась помощь врача, но Эмиль трезво расценил, что это - не вариант Финна. Финн не жаловался на боль, у него не было жара, а еще его новые рога не сочились кровью и успели достаточно быстро окрепнуть, а значит - никакой инфекции и воспаления у него не было. Он был пугливым, но это уже касалось не его болезни, а оленьей осторожности.

Все вастайи несколько раз в год оказывались подчинены своим животным инстинктам, так что Финну еще повезло. Ему, к примеру, не надо было пить блокаторы гормонов.

Не смотря на то, что все они злорадствовали насчет комнаты Финна и того, что она заглушает своим существованием все звонки от почтальонов, разносчиков пиццы и Свидетель Иеговы в их входную дверь, Эмилю она нравилась. Комната Финна была небольшой и уютной, а еще кровать стояла под скатом крыши и можно было засыпать под шорох дождя по ней.

Финн устроился на полу у него между коленей, прижавшись спиной к краю кровати. Он изо всех сил пытался делать вид, что совершенно не волнуется, но даже для его идеальной осанки спина Финна казалась Эмилю была слишком прямой. Словно в нее от макушки и до поясницы вниз вбили стальной штырь.

Эмиль направил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке так, чтобы ему было достаточно света. Подходящую глубокую миску он нашел в нераспакованной посуде на кухне, там же взял ворох бумажных полотенец. Все памятки советовали в горячую воду добавить приятно пахнущий гель для душа или жидкое мыло, так как запахи успокаивали во время процедуры, поэтому Эмиль выдавил немного персикового геля в воду, прежде чем принести миску в комнату Финна.

Дальше все было предельно просто: нужно было смачивать засохший бархат водой, ждать, пока он размякнет, а потом аккуратно отделять от рога щипчиками. Другое дело, что щипчиков у них не было. Зато на той же кухни было достаточно одноразовых палочек для еды и Эмиль только порадовался тому, что у него очень много талантов.

\- Ты готов? - спросил он, аккуратно смачивая первое собранное в несколько слоев полотенце в воде.

\- Да, - голос у Финна был слишком спокойным и Эмиль понадеялся, что он и правда готов.

На практике это все оказалось очень неловко, но куда проще, чем он себе представлял. Финн наверное сам это проделывал уже несколько раз, год от года. Самой тяжелой была первая линька, конечно же, а дальше это, наверное, было так же просто как обрезка заусенцев.

Так и успокаивал себя Эмиль, подцепив кончиками палочек первый лоскут бархата. Финн в этот момент очень сильно напрягся и Эмиль невольно сжал его плечи своими коленями.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал ему Финн, а потом погладил его щиколотку успокаивающе пальцами, и Эмиль чуть не выронил миску и палочки ему на голову. 

Хорошо, что никому - Касперу, к примеру, - не пришла в голову светлая мысль заглянуть в этот момент к Финну за зарядкой, ручкой или стратегическим запасом лакрично-мятного мармелада, потому что Эмиль вдруг увидел как дико выглядит то, чем они занимаются, со стороны.

_ Словно если бы вы целовались, то это было не настолько дико. _

Эмиль с ужасом поймал себя на мысли, что если бы Каспер или Оскар застигли их где-то целующимися, то, наверное бы, не сильно удивились. Каспер бы вообще тут же потребовал бы позвать себя шафером со стороны Рыжего Бога на свадьбу.

А Стивен...

А Стивен, черт возьми, кажется со своей проницательностью понял все куда раньше самого Эмиля.

\- Я... тебе не больно?

\- Щекотно. Когда рога росли первый раз, то было...не очень приятно. Дергало голову, знаешь, словно у меня там торчала огромная заноза. Но это из-за роста костной ткани. Сейчас просто щекотно. Ты куда?

\- Дверь надо закрыть.

\- Эмиль, - Финн поймал его за штанину, не давая встать с кровати. И ему пришлось аккуратно отставить миску на пол, чтобы ее случайно не перевернуть - пальцы у Эмиля начали предательски дрожать. 

Финн задрал голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом и тут Эмиль искренно пожалел то, что так и не снял очки, потому что выносить ясно сейчас прямой взгляд Финна было очень уж тяжело.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он тихо, словно опасаясь своего голоса, - что возишься со мной. Мне было сложно...касаться их. Я просто...

\- Все хорошо, - сказал ему Эмиль, успокаивающе гладя его по плечам. Каждый раз, когда он обнимал Финна, то невольно думал, каким сильным он стал за этот год. Вот и сейчас, чувствуя крепкие мускулы своими ладонями, Эмиль почувствовал, что его кидает в жар.

Он совершенно порывисто обнял Финна за шею, неловко прижимаясь губами к взъерошенной макушке, как раз между небольшими рогами косули. 

\- Они все совсем не правы насчет тебя, Финн. Они просто не знают...

Ему хотелось закончить, сказать:  _ они просто не знают, какой ты на самом деле, _ но в этот момент, Финн осторожно вывернулся из его объятий.

Он развернулся к нему лицом, все еще стоя перед Эмилем на коленях, и теперь Финн не выглядел так, словно готов был убежать в любой момент от любого резкого звука.

Зато именно так - готовым убежать от любого резкого звука - чувствовал теперь себя Эмиль.

Наверное, именно поэтому Финн положил свои ладони ему на плечи, словно пытаясь удержать его на месте.

\- Если...мы выиграем, то ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Во рту у Эмиля пересохло, но не потому что он не был готов дать ответ Финну или потому что ему сделалось вдруг страшно или...

Ему не нравилось это "если".

\- Мы выиграем, - сказал он твердо Финну, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться его лба своим. Финн рассмеялся, и впервые за все эти дни, впервые после их проигрыша Фнатик, его смех был счастливым и легким, а не нервным и вымученным.

И когда дверь ванной в коридоре с громким стуком врезалась в стену (Стивен очень громко и отчетливо произнес в этот момент  _ Merde _ ) Финн не сдвинулся с места.

Он поцеловал его первым и Эмиль с готовностью ответил на его поцелуй, чувствуя, как страх покидает его сердце навсегда.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
